Toothless's Tickle Attack
by JasmineD799
Summary: It's Saturday, so of couse Hiccup wants to sleep in, but too bad Toothless has other plans.


It was a nice summer morning in Berk. Saturday was Hiccup's day off, and he was intending to sleep in but unfortunatly Toothless had other plans. It was a nice day and he didn't want to spend it alone by himself.

It's a bit difficult to wake our favorite little viking on Saturday mornings, but Toothless always has his own way of waking the boy up.

Toothless whined softly as he watched Hiccup sleep. He nudged him with his nose, trying to wake him, crooning softly.

"Toothless," Hiccup moaned. "It's Saturday, it's my day off. Go play with Astrid or something."

Toothless snorted and rolled his eyes as if to say "I don't think so," and he kept nudging the boy with his nose. Hiccup groaned and turned over to his side.

Toothless grunted in annoyance. Hiccup was as usual being stubborn, but Toothless wouldn't stop until his human was awake. And then he took hold of the blanket and pulled it off of the boy.

"Hey!" Hiccup cried. He shivered from the cold air. "Toothless you useless reptile! Just give me five more minutes." And he pulled the cover back over his small body and turned to the other side to go back to sleep.

"Ok that's it!" Toothless thought to himself. "Time for plan B." And then he snuck up onto the bed, knowing his weakness. The place where he was most ticklish.

Hiccup feeling sudden weight on his bed opened one eye, "Toothless what are you doing?" and before he knew it Toothless pulled off the blanket and he pinned the boy down with his paw.

"Toothless?" Hiccup said.

The dragon gave him an evil grin and he lifted Hiccup's shirt with his nose, and started licking the boys small stomach. Hiccup immediatly began to sqiurm around and he started laughing.

"Ahh!" he laughed. "Noooo! Toothless! That's so not fair! Cut it out! Ahahahaha! No please stop! Seriously!"

But Toothless showed no mercy. He kept tickling the boy who kept trying to escape the dragon's tongue.

Hiccup playfully tried to push him off the bed, but he failed and laughed even harder.

"Toothless!" Hiccup whined. "Aw come on! Ahahhaha! OK OK! You got me! I'm up I'm up!"

"Ha! He's finally giving up! I win!" Toothless thought to himself. The dragon grinned in satisfaction and got off of the boy.

Hiccup laughed pulling his shirt back down. "Grr!" he growled. "Dad told you my weakness didn't he?"

Toothless grinned and nodded his head, he knew that the boy was ticklish and Stoick had told him where he was ticklish the most.

Finally sitting up, Hiccup threw his pillow at the dragon smacking him on the side of the head. Toothless grunted in suprise and stared at the boy.

"Ha!" Hiccup said. "How do you like that?" And before he knew it, a pillow hit him in the face causing him to fall backwards and onto the floor.

"Ahh! Toothless!" Hiccup yelped.

Toothless rumbled in laughter at the sight of his human.

"Haha! Very funny Toothless! We'll see just who's laughing in the end!" Hiccup said in his best evil voice. The dragon just snorted and rolled his eyes.

Hiccup bent down to put his prosthetic on and he grinned at the dragon. "Well what do ya say we head for the skies?"

Toothless grinned and pranced around the room happily like he did when Hiccup first woke from the battle, he jumped on Hiccup causing him to fall to the ground and he started licking his face.

"Ahh!" Hiccup cried. "Oh no! T-Toothless! Cut it out! I get it! You're happy! Now let me up before I drown!"

Toothless snorted and got off of the boy to let him stand up. Hiccup laughed at his friend and stood up wiping the drool off his face. He grabbed the saddle and tailfin and the two happily ran outside.

After getting the saddle and fin on Toothless, Hiccup happily jumped onto his back signaling Toothless to fly. The dragon shot up into the sky letting out a happy roar.

"Wha hooooo!" Hiccup cheered happily. "Faster buddy! Faster!"

Toothless grinned and sped up, doing all sorts of circles and loops and summersaults in the air. Hiccup laughed happily as they flew high up into the sky. Hiccup felt free and he loved his dragon, he petted the side of the dragons head. Toothless smiled up at him, and the two friends flew higher than ever.

End...

Well hope you all liked this lol! I sure loved writing it! xD you know the drill R&R plz! :DD


End file.
